Prussia (Hetalia)
'Prussia '''is secondary character of ''Hetalia series . His human name is 'Gilbert Beilschmidt '''and he is Germany Older brother, which probably on modern time he symbolism as ''East-Germany . He voiced by Atsushi Kousaka on japanese and Jonathan Brooks on English version Description Prussia have platinum short hair and pink with dark red hue eyes. He commonly wear prussian-blue military uniform with iron cross .When he still as teutonic knight , he wear teutonic knight uniform or teutonic priest robe. Prussia born to be fight the same type of battles as Austria but he more holigans than him.He is formerly a great nation on middle-age era, willing to do anything to get something become his own or become a strong , and has an arrogant attitude and a "world-sized ego" . Despite this roughness in his personality, he is said to be "unexpectedly fairytale-like," too. He is very loyal to his leaders, and had a strong attachment to Frederich II, known to him as "Old Fritz." He continues to hope that Old Fritz will watch over him and that he'll be proud. Despite this, he was rather startled when he said that he hated women. When Germany born from his brother unification , Prussia is the most who act like brother , and take very pride on him. He teach him about to become strong like him, but sometime Germany ignore it and he said that he will become strong by himself. On modern era, he call Germany is "west" It is revealed that he had kept diaries since he was formed, which led to him having an entire library of journals. Almost all of them start with passages that read "I'm so cool/I was so cool today." He also seems to be fond of cute things, such as small birds and stuffed pandas, and soft things, like a bird's feathers or Latvia's hair.As a child he was rather On religious, having personified the Teutonic Knights, a medieval military order. This is shown after he'd groped Hungary when they were young and, feeling her breasts having begun to grow in and realizing she was a girl, he prayed to God for forgiveness of his sin. God, however, asked him to tell him something new as, with the Pope's permission, he was allowed to do was he pleased, the rule likely being similar to that of the real-life Templars and Teutonic Knights, that he prayed for forgiveness afterwards Acts of Evil/As a Villain Hetalia creator, Hidekaz Himaruya has stated that he was originally a villain-like character, but over time, became more hetare, but it doesn't show in his outward appearance. On his childhood, Prussia enjoy to bullied many young nation especially Austria , Lithuania , and Russia. However, he finally defeat by Russia shortly when he foolishly "accidently" fall from the frozen lake Peipus when he ignore Russia warn. He finally save by Russia, however he later being threaten by Russia when he choke him and forgive him about his fault. On Polish-Swedish war, he decide to cut Poland head when Polish soldier retreat on war, however it stopped by Poland friend, Lithuania Category:Webcomic villain Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Fan Villains Category:Affably Evil